the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Arquearia (Skyrim)
"Um arqueiro é treinado no uso de arcos e flechas. Quanto maior a habilidade, mais mortal será o disparo." ''― Descrição no jogo. '''Arquearia' é uma das três habilidades ofensivas utilizando armas em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Essa habilidade é aumentada com o uso de Arcos e BalestrasDG. Arquearia se beneficia da Pedra do Ladrão. Usuários dessa habilidade, como arqueiros e caçadores, são treinados na utilização de arcos, balestras e flechas. Quanto mais habilidade, mais letal será o tiro. Arquearia é mais apropriada para personagens com Saúde baixa e menos proteção, que evitam combate próximo, atacando repetidamente a uma distância segura e escondidos. Cada ponto de habilidade concede um bônus de + 0,5% ao dano causado por arcos e balestras. A constelação de Arquearia possui um total de 9 privilégios, e requer 16 pontos para completa-la. Livros de Habilidades A seguir uma lista de livros que aumentam essa habilidade: * Vernaccus e Bourlor * A Flecha Negra, v. 2 * Fita Dourado do Mérito * Pai do Niben * A Lição de Pontaria Oghma Infinium aumenta +5 em Arquearia e em Armadura Pesada, Bloqueio, Duas-Mãos, Metalurgia e Uma-Mão (se O Caminho da Força for escolhido). Missões * Ache o Tambor de Rjorn para Giraud Gemane, no Colégio dos Bardos em Solitude. Isso também aumenta +1 em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Duas-Mãos e Metalurgia. * Ajude Wulf Sangue-SelvagemDB na Aldeia Skaal, a descobrir o que aconteceu com seu irmão. Isso também aumenta Armadura Pesada, Arquearia e Bloqueio. * +6 Archery in total from Angi for completing a series of archery challenges. There are four challenges; the first one gives three points and all the others one point each. Treinadores Lista de personagens que podem ensinar Arquearia, em troca de ouro: * Aela em Jarvaskrr (Os Companheiros) - Especialista. * Angi no Acampamento de Angi - 6 níveis por completar seus treinamentos. * Faendal em Riverwood - Adepto. * Niruin na Cisterna (Grêmio dos Ladrões) - Mestre. * Sorine Jurard DG no Forte Guarda da Alvorada (Após completar Uma Nova Ordem) - Mestre. Armas de Arquearia Há dois tipos de armas para a habilidade de Arquearia, arcos e balestras. Arcos Arco é um arma curvada e flexível; com uma corda presa e esticada de uma ponta à outra, utilizado para impulsionar projéteis aerodinâmicos chamados de flechas. Flechas devem ser postas no arco e esticando a corda para trás, ao liberar a tensão na corda, a flecha é disparada em uma trajetória parabólica. O peso do arco dita o esforço para puxar a corda para trás; quanto mais pesado o arco, demorará mais tempo para preparar o disparo. Para causar o dano e alcançar a distância máxima, a corda do arco deve ser completamente esticada, o que demora alguns segundos. Com o arco preparado para um disparo, o movimento é significativamente reduzido. Arcos podem ser encontrados em lojas por toda Skyrim. A maioria das lojas que os vendem, são dedicadas também a venda de flechas e algumas armaduras leves. Muitas criaturas diferentes como draugr e alguns espíritos carregam arcos diferentes, podendo ser encontrados em cavernas e criptas. Bandidos também utilizam arcos, e podem ser encontrados desde acampamentos até em fortes. A seguir estão as armas confirmadas que se beneficiam dessa habilidade. Dano, peso, e preços são valores base, independentes do nível de habilidade e privilégios. Arcos Fabricáveis Armas que podem ser fabricadas na Forja pelo jogador, com os privilégios apropriados. Arcos Não-Fabricáveis Armas que não podem ser fabricadas pelo jogador. Elas são recebidas como recompensa de missões ou ou estão espalhadas por toda Skyrim. Elas podem ou não, ser únicas. Balestras Uma balestra consiste em uma arma com aspecto semelhante a um arco de com haste de disparo horizontal, adaptado a uma das extremidades de uma haste e acionado por uma alavanca na parte inferior da haste, o qual impulsiona dardos; que são similares a flechas, porém mais curtos. Quando a alavanca é puxada, a corda é solta, impulsionando o dardo. Balestras são mais lentas para serem recarregadas que arcos, mas seus dardos possuem maior velocidade que as flechas. Balestras são indicadas para personagens furtivos, graças a seu dano altíssimo; Todas as balestras são fabricáveis e são parte da expansão The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Privilégios Árvore de Habilidades Privilégios da árvore de Arquearia: * A - Tensão * B - Olho de Águia * C - Mão Firme * D - Disparo Poderoso * E - Disparo Rápido * F - Disparo Crítico * G - Disciplina de Caçador * H - Guarda * I - Na Mosca Uso da Habilidade Arrow damage is the sum total of the quality and material of the bow and the arrow being used, as well as the bow's draw length. A bow will not deal its normal maximum amount of damage until finished being fully drawn. Arrows that are misfired accidentally before firing the bow result in a damage penalty. Drawn bows can be cancelled by pressing the 'Sheath Weapon' button. The trajectory and speed of arrows are independent of a character's skill level in Archery; only damage increases with skill level. When shooting an arrow, you will discover that arrows have significant 'loft', or upwards movement, particularly at medium ranges (See Notes). To compensate, you should aim just below the intended target in order to hit it. If the target is moving, aim where they are going to be, as the arrow is a rather slow projectile. Note that the Steady Hand perk affects neither the speed of the arrow, nor the enemy, so lead your target the same as if time was not slowed. If the target is farther away, then aim slightly above it, as gravity has an influence on trajectory. Note that the Eagle Eye perk does in fact decrease the influence of gravity, so do not aim as high as you would if you were not zooming in. Since there is no hit location recognition in Skyrim, trying to achieve headshots will not cause increased damage, but rather may cause your shot to miss if you do not properly account for the arrow's trajectory. While you have a bow equipped you cannot block attacks; however, you can perform a melee strike with the bow by pressing the 'Block' button. Doing so costs a small amount of Stamina, but will stagger the foe, giving you time to set up a shot, flee to a safer distance, or switch to a melee weapon. In addition, having high skill in Block and the Deadly Bash perk will cause the strike to inflict significant damage. (5.5 * 5 = 27.5 at 100 skill and Deadly Bash 5x damage perk.) Most bows and crossbows can be upgraded at a grindstone based on perks invested in Smithing. Arrows and bolts can also be crafted if you have the Dawnguard add-on. You should always be on the lookout for better arrows whenever possible, as the damage difference between iron and Daedric arrows is significantly larger than between any other iron and Daedric weapon. There are places where NPCs can sometimes be found doing target practice, and their arrows and bolts may be retrieved from the target dummy; for example in Dragonsreach, Great Porch, in the courtyard of Castle Dour or in the cistern area of The Ragged Flagon. Arrows and bolts shot by you that hit your opponent can sometimes be recovered from their corpse; the Hunter's Discipline perk increases this chance of recovery. Enemy missiles that strike you may also be added to your inventory. If an arrow or bolt fired by you or an enemy misses its intended target, it can almost always be recovered from the ground or a nearby object, if you can find it. Note that missiles that strike non-flesh enemies, such as skeletons and mudcrabs, will often bounce back toward you. Enemies that break apart upon death (such as skeletons) will drop all the arrows you have shot them with when they die. Velocidade de Tencionamento Disparar arcos possuem três estágios: # Preparar uma flecha. # Tensionar o arco. # Liberar a flecha e repouso. O estágio de preparação parece levar cerca de 0,4 segundo e o estágio restante é de 0,6 segundo, independentemente do arco ou privilégios. O tempo necessário para um tensionamento completo depende do arco; arcos mais pesados tendem a demorar mais para tensionar. Tempo de tensão completa = 0,4s + 1,66s / (velocidade da arma x (1 + privilégio Disparo Rápido)) Alcance e Trajetória Range and Trajectory are also affected by bow speed. On a full draw, slower bows will shoot arrows higher and with less drop, while faster bows will shoot arrows lower with more drop. This means that at short ranges, arrows shot from faster bows will be more accurate to the crosshairs, while slower bows will shoot high. At long ranges, arrows shot from faster bows will drop considerably, requiring you to aim higher to compensate, while slower bows will hit the target much closer to the crosshairs—though you may still need to compensate for drop depending on the range. Also, slower bows have a flatter ballistic trajectory, which means they will travel further than arrows shot from a faster bow. This effect comes solely from weapon speed—other factors such as weight and damage do not play a role. You can see a comparison of the weapon speeds of many bows at Bows. Of further note, the perk Quick Shot has no effect on range and trajectory. Ganhando Experiencia * Weapon skill gains are based on damage dealt against valid targets (those whose health can be damaged). You can increase your skill level fastest by choosing the best available ammunition and best available bow that has the highest DPS. The equation governing skill gain in Archery is thought to resemble something like this: Dba = Dano base da arma Dbm = Dano base da munição ML = Multiplicador de Nivelamento (descasado, Pedra, etc.) x = Interprete de Dano bool(Dano por Acerto) = 1 ou 0, verdadeiro (true) ou falso (false) Experiência de Habilidade += bool(Dano por Acerto) x (ML(Dba + Dbm) / x) Curiosidades * If your Archery skill is over level 30, guards will occasionally say: "Favor the bow, eh? I'm a sword man myself..." * If you have a bow and arrows equipped, guards may also say "Keep your arrows in your quiver, archer". * Despite being classified as a combat skill, Archery receives skill gain boosts from the Thief Stone rather than the Warrior Stone. * The movement speed with a drawn bow (shot ready) is reduced in comparison to Oblivion, making archers less mobile. A perk is available to compensate for this. * Arrows will remain equipped (and appear on the back of your character accordingly) even if you have unequipped the bow. This will enable you to pin your bow of choice and melee weapon or spell of choice to your favorites menu, and swap between them on the fly, without having to re-equip your arrows. * Arrows are not accurate to the center pointer. The arrow shoots slightly above the crosshair. Use the archery practice targets to see the exact dynamics for different ranges. * Arrows can be used as distractions. If you have not been spotted by an enemy, shooting an arrow will make them investigate the point of impact. Be aware, however, that after checking out where the arrow hit they may investigate where it was shot from. Make sure to either kill them quickly, distract them again, or move to safety. * Having high skill in Block in conjunction with the Deadly Bash perk can be useful for an archer. At 0 block skill, bow bashing only does 1.1 damage, but at 100 block skill a bow bash does 5.5 damage. With Deadly Bash perk, the 5x damage multiplier brings the bash damage up to 27.5. Bow type does not affect the damage magnitude. * Using the Secret of StrengthDB power will allow you to be able to use zoom ability gained from the Eagle Eye and Steady Hand perk, without using your stamina, for the duration of the power's effect. Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade